guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Whirlwind Attack
What the fuck? Not axe specific. God help us. Spen 19:28, 15 June 2007 (CDT) EDIT: 6 adrenaline. nvm lol Spen 19:45, 15 June 2007 (CDT) :holy s***....this + Critical Agility + Dragon Slash = sword on steroids. P A R A S I T I C 19:59, 15 June 2007 (CDT) ::Coudln't have said it better myself.-- Enigma 20:20, 15 June 2007 (CDT) :::CYCLONE AXE + Hundred blades. gg.--» Life Infusion«T» 20:27, 15 June 2007 (CDT) ::::That was my initial reaction, but it's still 6 adrenaline. Spen 20:49, 15 June 2007 (CDT) Does this hit target foe twice and everyone else around you? 65.30.20.38 20:47, 15 June 2007 (CDT) :I'm assuming it functions the same as a Cyclone Axe. Or Triple Chop. Spen 20:49, 15 June 2007 (CDT) ::But Cyclone/Triple say all adjacent, this says target AND adjacent. :::I just tested this, it hits everything around you(including your target) once, with 5 things around me, using this skill only produced 5 damage numbers shown on the screen. --Mwpeck 00:54, 16 June 2007 (CDT) I saw someone use this combined with Splinter Weapon. 100+ damage to all adjacent foes ftw -- [[User:One Three Three Seven|'One Three Three Seven']] 16:36, 8 July 2007 (CDT) Recharge Too bad it has a 1 second recharge so it can't recharge itself :( - Pickletron Omg never thought of that, like wtflolrofl fizzyile? [[User:Solus| Solus]] 21:17, 15 June 2007 (CDT) :Just follow with cycone and by the time you hit the 1 second should be up.--Dice 23:58, 15 June 2007 (CDT) That was clearly intentioal to stop self recharge, roflcopter ftl. --Ckal Ktak 05:51, 16 June 2007 (CDT) Is this the only adrenal skill with a recharge? Anet is evil. DancingZombies 03:03, 18 June 2007 (CDT) :Evil, but smart at the same time....imagine 16 scythe mastery(for high crit chance), spamming this skill constantly with +20 dmg? That would be the warriors bread and butter farming skill. :P --Mwpeck 03:22, 18 June 2007 (CDT) ::Auspicoius parry is adrenal with recharge, as is song of concentration and chorus of restoration. --Ckal Ktak daggers/scythe It is a melee attack, so I think it would be crazy with a scythe. --» Life Infusion«T» 21:39, 15 June 2007 (CDT) :It works with a scythe, I just tested it and you get the quick adren from hitting 3 targets, while hitting EVERYTHING around you when you use this skill. --Mwpeck 00:52, 16 June 2007 (CDT) ::But how about daggers ? What kind of animation does it make ? -- Aozora 14:00, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :::Not sure, I dont have factions so daggers arnt something I can just pickup in my storage......feel free to try it out and let us know. --Mwpeck 15:48, 16 June 2007 (CDT) ::::Yep works with daggers, the animation is basicly cyclone axe (on a sin) so its looks pretty weird with daggers :p--Diddy Bow 16:03, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :::::Why would anyone care if it works with a scythe? A scythe hits adjacent foes anyway. I would rather use the scythe skills that give 30+ damage...like Reaper's Sweep that deals +42 damage with 16 in scythe mastery. --Lord Xivor 12:51, 17 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::I believe scythes have a maximum of three targets per hit, so this skill is a nice way to hit the other three idiots that are pounding on you... and it's easy to recharge this skill with the scythe's normal swings. But yeah, I can't see anything special aside from that. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 12:53, 17 June 2007 (CDT) Progression Do we need data of this kind ? : :If so, I went ahead and added the dmg for maxed sunspear title. --Mwpeck 00:47, 16 June 2007 (CDT) ::Thx. Could you visit other sunspear skills too? -- Ishmaeel [[User talk:Ishmaeel|.ping( )]] ; 00:48, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :::At max level? sure...as for the table, I didnt make it...the person who added it forgot to sign it. --Mwpeck 00:53, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :::Heh, that person was me, unfortunately. I forgot to sign the first one and copy/pasted the table to other skills I could unlock without signatures too.-- Ishmaeel [[User talk:Ishmaeel|.ping( )]] ; 02:34, 16 June 2007 (CDT) ::::Added Spearmarshal level to the table. --Kale Ironfist 01:03, 16 June 2007 (CDT) ::::: added general to the table Terminal 02:07, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :::::: Added Commander, it's +14. — [[User:Abedeus|'Abedeus]] 05:21, 16 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::: Thanks, but, there's no need to update the talk page. The actual article looks complete.-- Ishmaeel [[User talk:Ishmaeel|.ping( )]] ; 05:23, 16 June 2007 (CDT) Hundred Blades obsolete now? Doesn`t this skill make Hundred Blades obsolete? :Hundred blades was always obsolete. -Auron 01:36, 16 June 2007 (CDT) ::Well, I'd be ok if Hundred Blades went back to being a non-elite skill :p -Kumdori 03:02, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :::I think I'm in love with this skill. This + Cyclone Axe means I can pretty much keep Eviserating until the cow comes home --Blue.rellik 03:20, 16 June 2007 (CDT) ::::Works quite well with Dragon Slash... they both help to charge each other. You just need foes to bunch up on you a lot, too bad that never happens n PvE. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 05:03, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :::::I personally think it makes farming with a sword much more viable now since it's alot easier to build up adrenaline now. I so want to try this on some grawls or cave spiders --Blue.rellik 06:05, 16 June 2007 (CDT) Ironically, Hundred Blades is a rather effective way to build up adrenaline for this skill in the first place. Sword nuking for the win? --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 06:32, 16 June 2007 (CDT) Can't this skill charge itself though? Enough with Cyclone, anyway. -Silk Weaker 07:07, 16 June 2007 (CDT) 1 second recharge. [[User:Solus| '''Solus']] 07:15, 16 June 2007 (CDT) I'm thinking the rit weapon spells with this + hundred blades will be mighty fun. Most likely crappy in the long run but certainly fun --Blue.rellik 07:49, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :You know what's fun? Hundred Blades, a Vampiric sword, and then go fight the IWAY warriors in Zaishen Challenge. Damage numbers across the screen. (albeit small numbers, but quantity > quality.) --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 08:23, 16 June 2007 (CDT) lol add a rt with splinter weapon If you are a sword warrior, you might be better of with unsing Hundred Blades rather than this since Whirling Attack wouldn't give adernaline back due to 1 second recharge. --Dark Paladin X 16:09, 18 June 2007 (CDT) :But Whirlwind Attack does recharge all your other adrenaline skills, and doesn't take up your Elite slot. All in all, Dragon Slash + this + Sun and Moon Slash is a nice skillbar for filling up adrenaline. Once you get your attacks charged, they'll all recharge each other, not to mention any other adrenaline skills on your bar. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 19:47, 18 June 2007 (CDT) Extra dead sword attack skill? well? I think it would be due to the fact that it has the same stats as Triple chop and cyclone axe--Patch 17:15, 16 June 2007 (CDT) Earth Shaker Use with Earth Shaker? Maybe be able to chain them back and forth, throw in Crude Swing... Test? I don't got Earth Shaker. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk)( ) 15:22, 17 June 2007 (CDT) Earth Shaker > Crude Swing > Whirlwind attack or for even more damage Splinter Weapon > Earth Shaker > Crude swing > Splinter weapon > Whirlwind attack. I've used a Splinter Weapon>Earth Shaker>Crude Swing combo before and it is pretty awesome. Or maybe even something like Splinter Weapon > Earth Shaker > Belly Smash > Crude Swing > Splinter Weapon > Whirlwind Attack > Yeti Smash --BeeD 22:31, 17 June 2007 (CDT) I went ahead and made a troll farming build for it http://www.pvxwiki.com/wiki/Build:W/Mo_KD_Hammer_Farmer It is just plain crazy with a hammer :D--68.102.128.17 20:17, 24 June 2007 (CDT) Triggers Spiteful Spirit and Spirit Shackles only once I've been using this skill, and I've noticed that it does trigger Spiteful Spirit and Spirit Shackles only once, when I actually hit like 5+ targets or so ... I will add a note about it. On the other hand, Splinter Weapon will still work wonders with this one. Feel free to add your thoughts about this. Also, further testing with "trigger-on-hit" effects would be nice. -- Aozora 08:48, 18 June 2007 (CDT) :That's probably because it's just one attack that just happens to hit lots of people. It's like that with Cyclone axe so I'd assume it's the same for crude swing and triple chop. I think 100 blades triggers it lots of times though --Blue.rellik 21:33, 18 June 2007 (CDT) ::Similarly, with my new sword wielding paragon, Anthem of Flame only triggers burning on target foe but not to the adjacent foes. Can anyone try and test out Vigorous Spirit and zealous mod. :::Anthem of Flame is for first target hit - look at its notes. Vigorous, zealous, vampiric, and all that other stuff is for each hit. --Torak321 21:28, 22 June 2007 (CDT) ::::I think the reasoning behind SS working differently for Whirlwind Attack and Hundred Blades would be the wording on the skills... Whirlwind Attack "attacks target foe and adjacent foes", implying that it's a single attack that hits AoE. Hundred Blades says you "swing twice at target foe and foes adjacent to your target", implying that you attack each foe in range twice. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 04:55, 23 June 2007 (CDT) Whirlwind Attack + Scythe Will using Whirlwind Attack with a Scythe cause the 3 target AoE to proc on each enemy? If so, there's a new force to be feared... --Zinger314 14:06, 18 June 2007 (CDT) :If you mean will it activate whirlwind attack 3 times, than no....using whirlwind attack with a scythe makes it hit everything around you, once. --Mwpeck 19:51, 18 June 2007 (CDT) Scythe+mystic sweep+eremites attack+whirlwind attack Attack ones, mystic sweep, whirlwind, attack once, eremites, whirlwind. Repeat. After each whirlwind activate flail and you have some pretty insane IAS and heavy hits from the fact that its a scythe. Kelvin Greyheart 21:42, 18 June 2007 (CDT) Sword & Axe only? Some anon added it at the template. —[[User:ShadyGuy|'ShadyGuy]] 06:27, 19 June 2007 (CDT) :Well they are wrong, I tested it and can say that it works...well...with a scythe.(and most likely other melee weps) --Mwpeck 11:59, 19 June 2007 (CDT) ::It is "Melee attack" so it requires any melee weapon. Just imagine how it would work with any weapon ... Rangers shooting everything around them with Ignite Arrows preparation, certainly a big BOOM ! ^^ -- Aozora 15:32, 19 June 2007 (CDT) :::Meh, but you would still need to be in melee range for that to work with a bow, anyway. :::Hehe, this gave me a great idea for a new skill, though... I think someone's having a "design-a-skill" contest somewhere, I'm off. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 16:22, 19 June 2007 (CDT) Troll farming Yeah the drops are crap, but I just thought I'd fool around with it. Been running with balth spirit (so I don't need a zealous mod, and you get andrenaline), a vamp mod (not till you start fighting), and the vig spirit/live vicariously, with cyclone and triple chop. You can run around, get a ton of aggro including one of the bosses, then swing at the boss once or twice to get 6 andrenaline. Whirlwind, cylcone, whirlwind, triple chop, whirlwind, cyclone, whirlwind. Pretty much everything is dead or dying after that. Kelvin Greyheart 16:46, 19 June 2007 (CDT) :Two words... splinter weapon--68.102.128.17 20:20, 24 June 2007 (CDT) ::Five words... can't have a tertiary profession. --NYC Elite 20:24, 24 June 2007 (CDT) Spirit's Strength Spirit's Strength combined with Whirlwind Attack and preferably another non-elite 'multi-strike' attack (as Cyclone Axe for example) and a weapon-spell is devastating in my opinion. Anyone care to share his thoughts on a build with that combination with me? -- Cookieaddictedmonster :Splinter Weapon's a nice one, apparently... Weapon of Fury's a sweet combo too, but that's going to take up your Elite slot. (still a nice combo with Whirlwind.) --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 20:37, 20 June 2007 (CDT) ::On second thought, Splinter Weapon won't do you much good with Spirit's Strength (because Splinter will end after you hit). You basically just want a Weapon Spell that lasts long... let's list the options... ::*Vital Weapon lasts super-long; ::*Resilient Weapon has a good duration, and a helpful effect; ::*and Guided Weapon might be useful, though a little ''VERY energy-intensive to keep up. ::Aside from those, you've got a bunch of choices; but all the others either end after a certain number of hits, or don't last as long as the recharge, or have really short durations. Vital and/or Resilient seem to be the best choices. With Resilient, you've got points into Restoration, which is good anyway because you'll be wanting a self-heal or two. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 05:04, 23 June 2007 (CDT) :::How about Wailing Weapon with Spirit's Strenght? AoE interrupt on attackers! Trouble is that you'd need both Spawning Power and Channeling to work it. --BeeD 02:57, 3 July 2007 (CDT) ::::There aren't any Weapon Spells in Spawning Power, so you'll need to branch out no matter what anyway. Wailing's a good one, but it lasts 10 seconds at max, and has a 25 second recharge, so it's not going to help you with Spirit's Strength. For my money, Resilient Weapon's the best choice; having points in Restoration is a good idea anyway, you'll be wanting a decent self-heal or two. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>''']] 05:26, 3 July 2007 (CDT) Illusionary Weaponry It works with this, I presume. It's great, combine with deadly riposte for some PvE awesomeness. --Rickyvantof 10:02, 4 July 2007 (CDT) :Where are you going to get the adrenaline when you're not landing any blows? 68.202.141.12 10:42, 4 July 2007 (CDT) ::LoL. You get adrenaline when you're being pummeled to death, too. ;) Sirocco 11:03, 4 July 2007 (CDT) :::Brilliant! Hmm...I wonder if all forms of Leeroy names are taken, I need one for my mesmer >:U 68.202.141.12 11:07, 4 July 2007 (CDT) Oh snap. It's been too long since I've played this.. well.. just two months, actually. Anyway, Never mind :D --Rickyvantof 14:15, 4 July 2007 (CDT) Maybe you can use some skills to build adrenaline ... "To the Limit!" and Wary Stance anyone ? Haha --Aozora 06:29, 7 July 2007 (CDT)